


Five More Minutes

by LadyRedMoon13



Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crime Fighting, Fans, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Identity Reveal, Multi, Napping, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: A series of stories of various people, in various situations where they find out Danny is a girl/is Phantom.Fighting ghosts all day is exosting. Having your identity exposed by accident without you even knowing?Troublesome.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Kwan, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940770
Kudos: 87





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So the last chapter I posted got over 150 hits and over 30 kudos! I was shocked but over the moon happy!!!:) Hope you enjoy this one.

Danny was exosted. She had been fighting ghosts left and right all day with only a half hour brake in between, and that's if she was lucky. It started out this morning with Skulker attacking her during breakfast. She was lucky her parents were working with power tools in the basement. Otherwise she was sure both of them would come busting in Fenton blasters ablazeing at the racket the fight made.

Then came the Box Ghost and while she would normally not bother with him. He had decided to cause trouble for people who were currently in the process of moving. So she helped them anyway. The young couple were happy for her help and Danny was just happy that the truck wasn't moving when they fought.

After that it was just one ghost after another, after another, after another. A hawk ghost diving at moving cars. A cowboy ghost who tried to rob a bank like he was in some old western movie. A ghost bat with a screech that could almost put her Ghostly Wail to shame. Lastly, was a swarm of ghost bees which took the better part of three hours to collect all over town. Each one more trouble then the last. Of course, then there was Youngblood, but he only stayed long enough for an ice cream cone before heading back for the Ghost Zone.

They didn't have pistachio flavor in the Zone, who knew?

Either way it was getting late an Danny was tired. So tired in fact that she had to catch herself falling asleep mid flight three times already on her way home." This is ridicolous," She muttered;" better find some place to land and rest my eyes for a minute." Stopping and looking around for a spot to land. Seeing a park just a little ways off she turned and flew in that direction. Not noticing the two figures on the ground following her.

*****************&&&****************

Dash and Kwan were walking to the Nasty Burger after seeing a movie when they both saw the ghost girl fly over head." Hey cool, It's Phantom!" Kwan exclaimed in excitement, eyes wide in child like wonder. Both boys stopped in their tracks to watch her as she would no doubt fly past them. Only she didn't fly past.

Both boys watched as she paused mid air and flouted there. Turning this way and that. Seeming for all appearances that she was looking for something." What do you think she's looking for up there?" Kwan asked his best friend." Don't know." Dash replied.

Phantom stayed in place for another minute before slowly flying off." But I know how to find out." Dash said with a smile which his friend mirrored back before the both of them started running down the street. In hindsight it probably wasn't their best idea to follow the ghost girl but honestly this was the best way to find out more about her. No one knew anything about her other than the basics.

She appeared out of nowhere about a year ago. Her name was Danny Phantom, and she was a ghost who fought other ghosts to keep the city of Amity Park safe. All while being hunted down by various ghost hunters. Both local and otherwise. Really that was all anyone actually knew. Even the experts had very little to go off of. She was as mysterious as she was awesome.

Running along the two jocks easily kept Phantom in sight while they followed her. She might have been fast in the air but both boys could easily keep up with her at the speed she was going thanks to football training." Hey, does she seem to be flying a little low to you?" Dash asked as they ran along." A bit. Maybe she's tired?" Kwan answered." Do ghosts even get tired?" Dash asked his friend to which he just sort of shrugged as they kept running.

Eventually they came to Warren Park and slowed their pace as they saw the ghost girl fly over a heavily wooded area. Wondering in past the tree line Dash and Kwan walked till they came to a clearing. When they saw Phantom land in the center of it they both grabbed each other and ducked behind some bushes. After letting go of one another they paused and waited for a minute to listen. After hearing nothing, the two boys peeked out from between the bushes limbs to see what Phantom was up to.

She was just standing there turning this way and that. Just looking around, her toxic green eyes surveying the area before they landed on a tree about three paces from the bushes the two teens hid behind. The boys held their breaths and quickly glanced at one another before glancing back as they noticed the ghost girl walking towards them.

At first both worried that they had some how cought her attention. In an attempt to keep themselves from making any more noise they clamped a hand over their mouths. This seemed to be the right move because there was no way either teen would have been able to stay quite otherwise with what they were about to witness. As she walked a ring of light appeared around her. Both Dash and Kwan watched amazed as the ring split into two. That awe soon turned to shock as the two rings traveled the length of her body. Before their very eyes her black and white jumpsuit turned into a tee shirt and jeans. Her skin turned pale, her hypnotic green eyes turned bright blue, and her majestic white main darkened to jet black.

Dash and Kwan looked at each other again. Asking each other with their eyes if they had seen what they thought they saw. Kwan nods and they both remove the hands from their mouths. Two sets of eyes turn back in disbelief as they watch Danny Phantom, No; Danny Fenton walk to the tree and tierdly lean against it. Closing her eyes she slid down the trees trunk to slump at its roots. Looking on Dash let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Looking over at his best friend again, Dash saw that he was equally flabbergasted.

Fenton was Phantom. No matter how many times they each said that in their head it didn't help it make any more seance. How? Why? So many questions and no answers in sight. Just a lot of what, where and when? Looking back at Fenton Dash saw her chest moving slowly up and down. Shaking his head he stood up and moved as slowly as he could out of their hiding spot till Kwan grabbed his arm." What are you doing?" He asked.

"Look at her man. We can't just leave her here. What if some pervert comes along and sees an opportunity?" Dash whispered." What if she wakes up?" Rolling his eyes Dash said," Then we'll tell her we found her here and didn't think it was safe, but I don't think that's going to happen." Standing up Kwan let go of Dashes arm and began to quickly fallow him out of the brush." Do you honestly think she's going to sleep threw you picking her up?"" Yeah man, did you not see how exosted she was?"" At least check."

Rolling his eyes again Dash made his way over to Danny's sleeping form as quietly as he could. Kneeling down Dash lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed." Hey Fenton? Fenton?" He asked softly before giving her shoulder another light squeeze." Mmm?" Was the answer he received. He glanced over at Kwan who was waiting to see what would happen with a anticipated stare. Looking back down at the exosted girl Dash told her the same thing he told his friend." You can't sleep here. It's not safe."

"Five more minutes." She mumbles back like a little kid not wanting to get up for school. Looking back over a Kwan he lifted an eyebrow. As if asking the other teen if he needed more reassurance that she was basically going to be unconscious for awhile. Kwan just sheepishly raised one corner of his mouth and shrugged as if saying it wasn't a ' Get away from me!' So...

Without further delay Dash wrapped his arm around Danny's back and hooked her legs over his other arm to carry her bridal style. Once in his arms Dash took one step before having to stop when Danny shifted in his arms. Turning her body to be closer to his chest, throwing an arm over his shoulder and gently laying her head where his shoulder and neck met. Slightly panicked Dash stood stiff as a board till he heard her low mumble of," You're warm."before she went back to sleep. 

Sighing Dash relaxed and began walking again. Being careful not to disturb the sleep of the girl in his arms." Let's take her to my place." Dash suggested. "Good idea. Your parents are gone and we can ask her whatever when she wakes up without anyone overhearing." With a smile Dash looked over at Kwan as they began following a trail to one of the parks paths." Except maybe Pookie." He chuckled. Kwan smiled at his friends joke as they made their way out of the park." I highly doubt we'll have to worry about your dog telling anyone about what we saw dude."


End file.
